InDifference In Us
by PikaPlatinum
Summary: When Shadow Chaos-Controls to Earth without his Inhibour rings, he meets a strange teenage girl that knows him better than himself and somehow tends to care for him. Slight ShadowXSkye.


"How the hell did I get here? It's not Mobius. There are too many humans around for it. And where is my Inhibour rings?" Shadow grumbled to himself as people gasped in suprise as he passed them. He rubbed at a small cut on his head that was still bleeding. A girl teenager stopped what she was doing and squealed. "It's him!" The hedgehog also stopped to glance at her. He stayed silent. "I can't believe that he's here and alive!" She continued to squeak. Shadow felt like his ear drums were going to burst at how high pitched the girl's voice had became. She suddenly came running towards him. He smirked slightly and his hand grew yellow. More females appeared and he flinched. The black and red hedgehog couldn't understand that they were coming his way, but he had to get away from them. The only way to escape them was to...RUN! Shadow turned around and ran the other way. The girls followed him, while still screaming with their high pitched voices.

"Only the lights and I'm home." Skye sighed while walking with her book and School bag that was hanging on to her back. She heard something quickly coming her way. She stopped and listened for a moment. A black and red blur was coming down the road. Not so far behind it was a horde of girls about her age, chasing it. Slowly it stopped right next to her. It was gasping for breath and it stared at her. Skye's eyes grew wide, she easily recognised the being. "Faker?" The worn out animal stood to it's full height and blinked. "You know me?" It asked while still catching it's breath. Skye gulped. "Yes? Are you getting chased by fangirls?"

"If you mean raging females, then yes." It answered and twitched it's ears. "I can help you, I live close by. You can stay with me. Otherwise those fangirls will chase you to the ends of the earth." It crossed it's arms and thought for a couple of seconds. The girls were coming faster, but they were far enough to not spot her. "Alright. But if you are one of those females I swear that I'll-" It was cut off by the wails of the fangirls. Skye grabbed it's red striped black arm and ran to the lights. She pressed the stop button and when it glowed green, she pulled the animal across the roads until they were next to her street. It ripped his arm away from her hand. "What the hell are you doing?!" Skye sighed and somewhat growled at him. "I'm saving you from those fangirls!" It looked ataken back from the sudden anger in her voice. "Now come on. We've still got to get to my house." She started to walk and noticed that it was next to her, looking around incase the fangirls see them.

Skye opened an old creaky black metal gate. A dog started to bark from inside the house. When they got to a blue door, a buzzer went off and Skye opened the door. She froze. "Stay down here. I'll open the door in a few minutes. I don't want to freak out my mum and dad." It gave a slight nod and pressed itself onto the stairs that only went up one floor. Skye got to her door and someone opened it. A dog burst out and nearly pushed Skye back. They did the normal greetings and entered the house, leaving it in the hallway.

A few minutes later Skye had appeared and opened the door, to let it in. "Stay quite until we get into my room." It snorted and stalked past the living room door, that held the rest of her family, including the dog. She let it in first and it had a look around. The room wasn't as bright as it thought it would be. A dull light blue shade had been painted onto the walls. A silver metal bunk bed had took about nearly half of the room's space. "You'll be safe in here. Sure it's not a GUN quarters, but it's still a liveable place."

"How do you know me and GUN? You're not a Mobian."

"Neither are you, Son of Black Doom." It's eyes widened. _Only Sonic and the others knew that!_ "I know who you are, Shadow the Hedgehog." Skye went on. "Or as Sonic calls you, "Faker". He flinched. "You know my name. But that doesn't explain that you know that idiot of a hedgehog, Sonic and me." Skye smirked. _Was she enjoying this?_"I know all about Sonic and the others, because-" She stopped. "You're game characters." Shadow raised a eyebrow. "Game characters? You're pulling my quills here. I'm not tricked easily, girl." He frowned. "I'm not trying to trick you Faker, I'm telling you the truth. Let me get something." She turned around and pulled something out of a pile of sorted games. "Here." She passed a game over to him. He took it off of her and gasped. "That has all the events of you looking for the Chaos Emeralds for Black Doom and when you let go of your past." Shadow shuddered. "It's true." He felt his eyes watering up and blinked it away. "So that means that everything that is real to us is fake and reset able in this world." Skye sighed and nodded. "Yeah. But you're alive in this world now. Nothing is going to change that. How did you get here anyway?" _Should I trust this girl? She as showed me some important information, willingly aswell._The hedgehog remembered. "I was on a solo mission from GUN to destroy a Force field that held the main attack force back from the Doctor's Fortress. I managed to get to the main power source, but the Doctor must of sent his robots, since they were guarding it. I easily took them out and the only thing that I got was this slight cut. Somehow a extremely large amount of Chaos Energy had gotten into the air. Normally I would let it charge my Inhibour Rings, but I wasn't wearing them. One of the robots must of took them off when I was fighting. The only thing I could do was to get rid of the extra energy, so I used Chaos Control and I ended up in this world."

A bang made the two freeze. "Hide. Go up into my bed. Not alot of people can see up there." Shadow jumped up into the bunk bed and stayed at the edge of the wall. Skye rushed over to her television and turned it on. The hedgehog lied down on something and picked it up. He was amazed to see that it was a small cuddly toy of himself. The door opened but no one was there, aleast from Shadow's point of view. He heard Skye talk to something. "Dexter, you gave me a fright. Don't do that!" The hedgehog raised from his hiding place and gazed down at a heavy-looking brindle dog. It had spotted him and stared towards him. Instead of getting angry and sounding an alarm, it looked happy and had it's tail wagging in a strange way. "I guess you can come down now, Faker." Shadow put down the little plushie and jumped down. The dog leaped up and pushed onto Shadow's chest. "Dexter! Get off him." Skye shoved Dexter away from the hedgehog. "Sorry. He does that." She looked embrassed and smiled. "I guess you'll have to get used to that."

"Get used to it? Do you think that I'm staying here. I need to find my Inhibour Rings and Chaos Control back to Mobius." Skye looked down. "Oh. Ok..." Her voice sounded dull and sad. "I thought you were going to stay for a while. But if you want to go, you can." She sat down on a dark brown chair and petted Dexter on his back. _I've hurt her. But I can't stay here. I have to go. But this girl is being very generous with her home and could get in trouble with her parents if they find out. _"Alright, I'll stay. But you have to let me out to search for my Rings." Skye returned to her cheerful state and jumped out of her seat. "Great!" Shadow then remembered something. "By the way, What's your name? You know me and I don't know you, so it could be a start."

"Skye. Skye Amber Mckean."


End file.
